Spinel
|-|Current Form= |-|Original Form= Summary Spinel is the main antagonist of Steven Universe: The Movie. 'She was created thousands of years ago to comfort the lonely Pink Diamond. The two would play every day in Pink Diamond's Garden until Pink was finally given her own colony. At that point, Pink outgrew Spinel, and abandoned her under the guise of playing a game by having Spinel stand alone for thousands of years; Pink never returned. After discovering her abandonment through Steven's universe-wide message, she went to Earth seeking revenge, and attempted to destroy all life on the planet. After making amends with Steven and the Crystal Gems, the Diamonds take her back to Homeworld to live with them. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-A. Unknown with Gem Injector Name: Spinel Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and referred to as female) Age: At least 6,000 years old (Waited for Pink Diamond's return for 6,000 years) Classification: Gem, Formerly Pink Diamond's playmate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Adaptation (Automatic-adjustment to different forces of gravity), Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing and BFR (Via Bubbles), Body Control, Elasticity (Can wrap and stretch various parts of her body. Made her arm and fist large enough to slam Steven into the Gem Injector from above clouds), Skilled Scythe User (She showed extremely high amounts of skill when wielding the Gem Rejuvenator), Memory Manipulation with Gem Rejuvenator (Can reset Gems to their original state), Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation with Gem Injector (Injects planets with a biopoison that kills all organic life it comes in contact with and is caustic enough to melt steel) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Able to fight with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl). Ignores conventional durability against Gems with Gem Rejuvenator (Was described by Bismuth as a weapon that resets Gems to the way they were made). Unknown with Gem Injector (According to Peridot, it would take 41 hours for the Gem Injector to destroy all life on Earth, though damaging or attempting to remove the injector would accelerate this process significantly and Spinel is capable of manually accelerating the process so that the Injector injects all of its biopoison instantly) Speed: Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Can outpace the Crystal Gems) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Can restrain Steven and the other Crystal Gems all at once) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can withstand the force of her own and Steven's attacks) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Body Control (Her giant spring punch was able to extend her arm from above the clouds all the way down to her Gem Injector's peak) Standard Equipment: Gem Rejuvenator, Gem Injector Intelligence: Gifted. Despite her psychotic disposition, Spinel has shown to be a highly-skilled fighter, having outmatched all three of the Crystal Gems simultaneously, and has shown to be extremely creative and versatile with her shapeshifting and body controlling abilities, able to stretch, shrink, and expand her body to make her attacks extremely unpredictable allowing her to keep her opponents constantly off-balance. Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable Gem form which can be broken and destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Body Control:' Throughout the movie, Spinel uses her unique body control to take advantage of the fights she's in. Against the Crystal Gems, she wrapped her body around her surroundings and used them to quickly launch herself into a spot where she could poof Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Others Notable Victories: Jasper (Steven Universe (verse)) Jasper’s Profile Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Yamcha’s Profile (23rd Budokai Yamcha was used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gems Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Reformed Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Clowns